Episode 10: Buried Dream
“Was I wrong in some way? Providing them with a place to live while killing children who went berserk, I knew it was contradictory. But what other choice did I have? I only wanted…” –Yakumo Buried Dream is the 10th episode of Saiyuki Reload Gunlock (anime) and the Chapter 2-3 of Saiyuki Reload (manga). Synopsis The purpose of the Sanzo party's trip to the West is to find out who's behind the youkai going berserk, and stop them. That's what they thought at first, but maybe it's not that simple. A deep, deep rift has come between humans and youkais. The Sanzo party meet a youkai named Yakumo who saves them from the snow. He also takes care of youkai children who were abandoned after the Minus Wave . However, the Sanzo party witness something that they never thought to see. What is it? Are all youkais resigned to the same fate? Plot The Sanzo party, hike on a cold snowy mountain, for it's the only way west. While they were walking, someone attacked them with small arrows on the way. However, they didn't sense any demonic presence at all. The children on the branch of the tree, tells them to go back and not to go near the mountain as they continue to attack the Sanzo party for they thought they are villagers. Gojyo tried to tell them that they are not from the village, but the children told them to shut up. So the Sanzo party decided not to get involved and run instead until they fell on the cliff which was cover with fluffy snow. The Sanzo party who were unconscious in the middle of the snow was saved by a guy. Sanzo who was waking up saw the guy who is actually a youkai as Sanzo points he’s gun to him. As Gojyo and Hakkai told Sanzo that he’s not an enemy as well that, he’s the person who saved their lives. For some reason the youkai is not affected to the calamity of going berserk. Hakkai didn’t thought that there are still some youkai who are not affected as well as the youkai guy also got surprise too as he gives Sanzo a stew that he prepared. For they need to get cozy is all they can do, after all its the snowstorm is too much outside and it will be like that until tomorrow. The youkai then tells them to make themselves at home and he apologizes for what his kids did to them earlier. The children appeared and surrounded Gojyo as they apologized. The Sanzo party notices that they are youkai as well. The youkai guy stated that ever since youkai started going berserk. The children were remained, but also some adults have kept their sense of self because maybe they’re not mature enough to go berserk. Ever since then, he’s the only adult who is still normal and was able to take care of the orphan children. That’s why they are hiding in the mountain for the children to be safe. Meanwhile, Goku woke up because of the children who were playing him like a toy, when one of the children called the guy “Yakumo” ''as Goku thought he heard was “Yam Cake”''. So the Sanzo party told Yakumo about their journey to investigate the calamity's source of youkai being berserk, but Yakumo wonders if it that will really resolve everything to restore the self-awareness of youkais. Hakkai asked if what Yakumo mean. "Do you think they'll forgive everything the youkais have done? With all the terror and distrust fixed in their minds I think it'll be hard." ''-Yakumo Meanwhile, the children were playing at Goku as Goku called Yakumo, "Old guy" and tells him to do something about it. Since Goku called him "Old man", Yakumo told the children to play with him more. Gojyo then teases Goku, and the other children braided Gojyo's hair as Goku teases him back. Later, Sanzo slapped them with his paper fan and told them to shut up for they are only in a small place, but Sanzo's voice was the loudest. While the three of them were arguing, Hakkai apologizes to Yakumo for them being loud. ''“Don’t worry about it. You guys get along pretty good.” –Yakumo “Hehehe, Well, more or less.” –Hakkai “Humans travelling with in this day and age, it’s a surprise.” ''–Yakumo Later on, three villagers came who are after youkais found Yakumo's hideout. Yakumo tells them to leave them alone since they haven't made any trouble, but the humans were uneasy just knowing youkais lives near to them as well they reason for them that they might get berserk. Goku shouted at the villagers for being selfish. When the villagers were starting to attack as well as Yakumo, Sanzo interfere. ''“What you humans say is reasonable. If you’re thinking of future safety, this plan was the proper decision. However, Yakumo aside, those here now are only children. They’re no different than the human brats in your village. If you say you’re still able to kill these children knowing that you bastards aren’t youkais or humans.” –Sanzo to the Villagers But still the cannot coexist with youkais and they won't be satisfied until Yakumo will not leave the area. "We'll come often as it takes! We're fighting desperately for our lives too." ''-the three villagers After the villagers left, one of the children, Ryo, who is beside Gojyo started to shiver for he was scared. Yakumo comforts him and told him that he will protect them. Next morning, Goku was having a hard time's cutting the logs for he can't pull the axe. Gojyo then complains why do they have to split the firewood, then Yakumo answered "Those who do not work shall not eat." then he helped Goku in the axe and tells him not to rely on the brawns and teaches how to cut straight down. After that, Yakumo sat down with Sanzo, thanking him for yesterday. ''“It’s no big deal. It’s not like things are squared away.” –Sanzo “True” –Yakumo “It may be like you said yesterday. Even if we identify the calamity’s source, it’s probably too late to back how things were.” –Sanzo “But well… I don’t think it’d be a total waste. At this rate, I myself don’t know when I may lose self-awareness and go on rampage. Your friends are the same way too.” ''–Yakumo said, while Goku and the others as well as the children played snowball fight together Then Goku stopped while seeing graves with flowers in front of him. Yakumo told Goku that those were the children who have died since they got there. It makes Yakumo reluctant to go elsewhere. Goku asked if they died from sickness, Yakumo answered that they were killed. Goku asked again if they were killed by humans, but Yakumo didn't answer as Sanzo and he looks at each other eyes. Later in the evening, a blizzard came again. Yakumo said that it will be clear tomorrow as well that the Sanzo party can able to leave and get a town on the west side. The young girl youkai tells Yakumo that Ryo have gone missing. According to her, Ryo was been little weird ever since the humans came. Yakumo got stunned as he gets his gun and decided to look for Ryo alone. After Yakumo left, Sanzo said that they will go as well for something is bothering him. Yakumo, who’s looking for Ryo reminisces the time that they share along with the other children as he said: “It’s a dream.” Then the Sanzo party started to go after Yakumo, when they heard gunshots. ''“I killed them.” ''–Yakumo tells to the Sanzo party that he killed all those children before they went berserk. The rest of the Sanzo party was surprised for what they are seeing now. Goku who’s still doesn’t understand what’s going on asked. Yakumo answered that he killed those children who went berserk before they attacked humans, time and time. Yakumo carried Ryo’s body and will go back to his hideout since there’s one human who got escaped. When Yakumo got home, he found all his children dead, killed by humans. Meanwhile, Goku was still disappointed for Yakumo’s and the children’s fate and probably that’s reality. When they are almost at the hideout, they heard humans inside screaming while getting killed by Yakumo. The Sanzo party was shock and sad for what’s going on. For once, neither of them made a move to save the humans being killed by youkai. Yakumo came out and start licking blood from his claws, a sign that he had became berserk. As Goku screamed his frustration on why this should be happening, Yakumo attacks him as well as Gojyo. When Yakumo was about attack Sanzo, Sanzo pulled his trigger, hitting his’s right arm and stopping him temporarily. Goku screamed and asked Yakumo for one more time, ''“How could this be happening?” as Goku sees Hakkai and Gojyo getting ready to defeat Yakumo. Goku gripped both of their capes, muttering that he understand what must be done but still felt very torn by it. “I wonder how it must have felt making grave after grave for the children all alone.” ''–Hakkai ''“I wonder. Who will make a grave for him?” ''–Gojyo After hearing them say that, Goku's hand loosen and they all got ready to fight as the berserk and crying Yakumo charges towards them. Yakumo died in the hands of the Sanzo party. However, the memories of the children and Yakumo that they have will always be there. In the end, the Sanzo party built and mourns on his grave. As Goku asked Sanzo, ''“Sanzo, you know… if I ever… never mind it all!” ''–Goku ''“I will kill you. I’ll kill you.” –Sanzo replied. Sanzo understood and answered Goku's unspoken request---If ever Goku went berserk, Sanzo will kill Goku, a promise he will keep and is extent to the rest of the Sanzo party as well. Other Characters Yakumo.JPG|Yakumo Gallery Yakumo and Sanzo.JPG Apologizes.JPG Playing.JPG Villagers.JPG Graves.JPG Dreams.JPG Died.JPG Cried.JPG Yakumo's grave.JPG I will kill you.JPG 10 Snow Drop